La Petite Mort
by TheRunawayBoulevard
Summary: La Petite Mort is an expression which means the brief loss or weakening of consciousness. You releases all the stress, worries and anxiety to a certain person,about not caring who you are. She became your human tissue, she became a shoulder to cry on. A rock amidst the storm. While the other, cares for you, loves you. She would work herself into exhaustion to just give you a future
**A/N:** Greetings! Pinay Gal here! I would like to thank you for reading Besotted; my other story. I would try my best to never let you down. Also this is another story, maybe a two shot story of mine. This story is **dedicated** to **Nillocs** , the one who introduced me to Crimson Blizzard, he is also the one who created the Rose in the Shade of Verdun, go check it out! Also this is a Polygamous relationship between the Schnee sisters and Ruby Rose (Ruby you lucky bastard). Is that's not your thing I suggest you should leave. **Rated T** for **implied sex** , **swearing** and **drinking**. All characters were portray as **18 years old and above**. **Beware English is not my first language so expect some grammatical errors and spellings.** Until then, let's meet on the ending note.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Little Death**_

* * *

 _ **Vacancy was lit, the guests were checking in**_  
 _ **The concierge was cold,**_  
 _ **The water pipes had mold all over them**_  
 _ **The room was fit for two,**_  
 _ **The bed was left in ruins**_  
 _ **The neighbor was knocking, yeah**_  
 _ **But no one would let him in**_

 _ **Touch me, yeah**_  
 _ **I want you to touch me there**_  
 _ **Make me feel like I am breathing**_  
 _ **Feel like I am human**_

 _ **Dancing through the night**_  
 _ **A vodka and a sprite**_  
 _ **A glimpse of the silhouettes**_  
 _ **A night that they never forget.**_

* * *

 _ **Winter POV**_

The sound of her Rolls Royce vehicle stopping next to a construction spot was enough to draw attention to the people. The crowds been eyeing her with envy, adoration, and admiration on the atrociously expensive vehicle for a moment before finally proceeding on my their own businesses. She stepped out fabulously and elegantly. Her white alabaster-like hair tied into a bun while her mist blue eyes were clad with stark black sunglasses that glimmers when the ray of the scorching sun reflects on.

She wore her button up faded azure blouse- rolled sleeves- and a combination of her short onyx pencil skirt. She walks, hands crossed, pokerface, hips swaying as if she need to inspect the construction area. Well, what do you expect from the Schnees? Especially from a lady like her? She needed to methodically inspect all certain things. To make sure that her workers were doing their job not procrastinating. Well, technically her prissy sister is doing fine at that. But still, she needed it to see with her own eyes.

She heard murmurs of greetings faintly reached to her ears while she can see from the corner of her eyes that they were terrified of her. With legs shaking, sweating pinballs and sprinkled with staggering breaths. She let out a cheeky and mischievous smirk. Oh how she loves that. She greatly loves intimidating people.

Well, that was the trait that Schnees all possessed. With just a glare in their eyes they sent everyone afraid. Well, they were expected to be like that, Schnees possessed all the power, the money and the fame, if the person were not aware of them, then there is certainly a problem.

Schnees have own most business here in Remnant. They were the world's dominating business empire with loads of complaining workers, work scandals or even unfortunate incidents. Yet, they just blindly brushed those away.

The Schnee business has dominating the market ever since papa Schnee handed the responsibilities on Winter than her uptight younger sister. Her ruthless father believed that Weiss was just the black sheep (oh, the irony), good for nothing, nothing to be proud of; kind of young lady. Yet, Winter disagree with that. She loved her sister dearly, even letting her sleep unto her own room when they were kids because her younger sister was afraid of the roaring of thunder. She acts more than a sister and like a mother when it comes to Weiss.

She clicks her 3 inches high heels as she walks. 'Where is that idiot?' Clearly, she looking for someone special and holds a place in her heart. It was Ruby Rose, when they sit together, the idiot would look like a dirty sack of potatoes. Heck, the idiot doesn't even heard of her, even not familiar of the word Schnee. What, is she living on a rock?

She saw green safety nets next to the scaffolding and cement being mixed into an equipment. She saw her workers transferring the concrete hollow blocks by a wheelbarrow, on the corner of her eyes she saw a bunch of people wearing PPE such as hard hat, harness and a bunch of of stuffs. And labourers sawing woods, measuring metals and some civil engineers walking around with a bunch of blueprints on their hands.

She was proud that her sister graduated civil engineering with flying colors and the top notcher of board exams, she was proud to brag it to the board of directors, and even to the cold grave of their deceased father. Together with her younger sister they would continue to bring the Schnee family to fame and surpass their awful father.

Still, she couldn't find any hint of the crimsonette idiot, she fought the urge to bite her nails and to ran. She needed to set an example to her workers, she was not some school girl that stalks her senpai from time to time. She was a Schnee, even though her father had drilled this to her head and was chanted to her from time to time and it irritated her, this... was normal for her. That Schnees were expected to be a epitome of gracefulness, dignity and composed.

She halted in front of a sweaty scraggly blonde clad with a navy blue jumpy complete with an orange hard hat and his face where all dusty and greasy.

"Greetings, Mr Arc." She greeted in a monotone voice while pushing her jet black Ray-ban glasses to her head acting as a headband. She memorized all her labourer's names. Jaune flinched at her intimidating presence and out of instinct he immediately throw his hard hat out of panic. Shit, he forgot that boss Schnee were inspecting this time!

"Ah, good mornin- I mean good eve- Ah..." The blonde halted his work and looked at his fake wristwatch to his left hand, to see if it's still morning or not. "Good afternoon, Ms. Schnee!" He said wiping his dirty hands to his jumper and put he extended his dominant hand in front of his boss, attempting to shake her hands.

Winter just eyed him, from head to toe as if judging him, she refused to shake his dirty hands because she just wants it. She clearly loves to see people get tortured by just her serious and deadly glare. The wind became cold when she arrives here, some kind of walking avalanche. The tension between them is getting a little bit of awkward. Moments later, Jaune feel embarrassment from his actions.

The poor blonde just awkwardly put his hand to his head-scratching it and let out a nervous chuckle. He attempts to act and speak sophisticated like some nosy aristocrat.

"To what I owe...mhhmm... **The pressure!** " He questioned the Schnee, and this made Winter Schnee cringed by the words made by the blonde, she wants to drill his skull by a jackhammer and let it bleed, but she maintained her composure and continued her enclosure to the latter.

"I have a question, Mr. Arc." Her expression softened as she continue to reply. She clearly see that he is avoiding her eye contact. That's a great sign.

"May I ask what is it? Miss Schnee?" Still continuing his act; Winter thought. she responded again making it sound like she whimpered.

"Have you saw Miss Rose?" Great, she felt like a 6 year old girl asking to her daddy, that where did her playdate went. That's great Schnee! Calm and collected they said!

"Uhh...I think I saw Ruby on the tenth floor with Neptune and Sun, those three were playing or drinking..." Winter felt her blood rushing to her veins, and her head was getting red out of anger, she clenched her jaw, and a vein in her temple began to throbs.

Out of all people, why has she fallen in love with that colossal idiot?

"Thank you for your time Mr Arc." She thundered to the poor blonde, nearly shouting at him, she strode off with elegance as she fasten her pace to the stairs, not daring to wear any hard hat as she entered the restricted area. Her steps began heavy and her eyes squinted in fury as she clench and unclench her jaw and hand.

Ruby first encountered one of the Schnee sisters after an incident on the workplace. Weiss being a newbie at the time, letting her protective gear was accidentally attached on green safety net of the scaffolding. She was not aware of that and she did not know that the green net holds the broken debris of hollow blocks and a plethora of wood planks. She was going to be badly injured by that and might sent her to comma if she is not wearing her hard hat.

Luckily, Ruby was on work at the time and she pushes off Weiss on the spot and instead of the Schnee being injured, she let herself then. Just like a hero of some kind of cliché cheesy romantic movie.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _She was badly injured, with broken bones, one simple fracture on her right leg and lacerations caused by the debris. Making her burgundy sleeveless shirts, even darker by her blood. Her face, were filled with wounds and scratches. While the civil engineer only got a minor scratches due that she landed on a rough surface._

 _The elder Schnee quickly rushed from her office to Vale Citi Hospital. She walked into the methodically clean and busy doctors, nurses, and staffs. She clearly saw the workers pushed the stretcher with blood gushing to the wounds and nose clad in oxygen mask as they hurriedly pushed the patient to the operating room._

 _Geez, she cannot dare herself to imagine her sister in that state not even think of it. The thought of that her dear and precious sister holding to her dear life brought shivers to her spine. Just as soon she reached the news, she bolted to her own helicopter._

 _Since the ward was located on the ground floor she needed to go there. She slammed opened the ward's white door only to see her sister sitting next to a brunette whose leg were casted and face plastered with a patch of plasters._

 _She ran to her sister and hug her forcefully that she heard the bones cracking. Weiss then explained everything to Winter after she stretched her back. The COO at the time was eternally grateful of her braveness and selfless nature._

 _She had made sure that the hospital staffs admitted Ruby to the upper class hospital room. Got the best and skillful doctor to examine her. Have the best service by feeding her proper diet to heal her wounds. Got all the prescribed medicine bought. The crimsonette was like a guest in a 7 star hotel._

 _After a few months, her wounds gradually heal and Ruby thought that the Schnee sisters would be nothing in her service now. But she was wrong._

* * *

Winter's muscles began to tense up, sweat trickling to her cheeks. She kept her stoic outward appearance as always, but this time this is different. She stumbled upon on some of her employees, she didn't mutter an apology nor make a gesture for that. Instead the workers just mumbled shy and embarrassed apologies to her.

She strode off with elegance along with her curly hair on the side of of her hair and her side bangs covering entirely her left eyes- eyes with vast knowledge that could hella judge a person.

She heard from the distance- were slurred pitches of men and only a hint of high pitched squeaky voice. She imagined them to lazily spinning around, dancing shamelessly with tipsy movements, passing shots of some kind of cheap bear. She could clearly tell the chords and strumming of an acoustic guitar. If there were no sluggish singing that were always out of tune the melody of the instrument would be mellifluous in the ears.

She saw the love of her life- Ruby Rose strumming the guitar with passion, she was reek of alcohol and drunk. Face beaded with cold sweats and her hair was in disarray. Cheeks burning like red hot chili peppers, red as tomatoes. While the two men- Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong attempted to reenact a dancing couple as they join along with the singing of little Red.

"Magkahawak ang ating kamay at walang kamalay malay." They continued to sing some kind of native song by the Mistrali. She rarely understand this language because she doesn't usually visit Mistral. Though, she planned to put a branch of the Schnee empire there.

Anyways, they continued to chant phrases of the song with off tune voices. Clearly unaware of her presence.

Winter Schnee wasn't been as this angry. Blood pumping faster than FedEx with a delivery. Veins throbbing to both temples ready to rupture. Smoke coming from both mouth and nose as she breathe like a brazen bull. White, cavity- free teeth clenched forcefully as if ready to shatter.

" **RUBY ROSE!** " The drunk crimsonette jumped out to her seat and drops the guitar on the process. While the two latter stopped on their dance.

"Sheesh, please keep it down man. We are try-Hic-ing to sing here." Ruby complained while rubbing her face with her left hand. She squints to the source of sound only to find the stalwart of her life. Winter Schnee.

* * *

 _ **Ruby POV**_

The crimsonette tiredly mixed several necessities to make a concrete block- powdered portland cement, water, sand and gravel. With her now muscular arms she mixed this up by a iron shovel. Albeit, she was still deprived of sleep due to yesterday's events.

She felt any minute by now, the mud before her would be her mattress and the hollow blocks behind her would be her pillows. She hasn't slept properly for almost 2 days, yet she was accustomed to this ever since her parents died. She has a sister to be her wall amidst when her about to fall. When she cannot withstand the turbulence. There is someone she could lean on.

Although being sleep deprived was normal for her the depression of her sister is not. Her dear sister was always rambunctious, cheerful, punmaker person. She was always happy. But one incident almost took her life. And incident on the woodwork job she's been working on. Some douchebag drunkenly come to work and accidentally cut off Yang's arm. Ruby would rather not go into details because the incident was managed to make her blood boil. You better stay off when Ruby is getting angry. She was rarely angry but a devil when she got furious.

So, her sister fell into clinical depression after learning that her dreams as a sculptor was forever shattered, she was lonely that her hospital bills were expensive and the only way she knew that her sister would sell her soul to a demon to just pay the bills. She was hurt to know that she became dependent of her sister.

She yawned as she stretched her arms, she was trying to keep her droopy bloodshot eyes opened. She tried to vigorously shake her head followed by rubbing her swollen eyes.

Ruby had to go back and forth to Vale's local health center to bring Yang her clothes, necessities, foods and gadgets to keep her sister's company while she was away.

She strenuously shook her head again as sleep, stress, worries tried to invade her brain. Dark circles were forming underneath her silver eyes. Her silver orbs were red because she silently cries herself when she's working- when she's had enough- when she's needed to let it all out.

She didn't want to burden Winter because the CEO was busy on her duties. She didn't want to interrupt Weiss on her annual meeting on a seminar for the company's engineers. She's left alone, only support metals to lean on. She rubbed her tears cascading with her sweats.

"Ey! Ruby!" A spiky blonde who sports a orange hard hat. He was topless so that he could able to flaunt his fruit of hard years of labor to the ladies, which was highly prohibited on the construction worker dressing code.

"Hey Sun." She masquerade herself into a smile in attempt to make people believe that she was fine, She wiped her tears vigorously. The blonde just grin followed by a undercut male with a beer on his hand.

"Hey Neptu- **Wait?!** Is that a beer? Isn't it?" Sun and Neptune sheepishly grin. "Guys, please just hide it, our boss maybe see us attempting to drink while doing our work! We might get suspended! Or worse-" She panicked every syllable and word she pronounced.

"Chill out man, our superiors aren't here! They went out to a meeting! **Woot Woot!** " Neptune calmed down Ruby by explaining her that he and his bud managed to sneak a plethora of Red Horse beers to the workplace. They had managed to bribe the security guard by giving him, his favorite bavarian donuts at Go Nuts Donuts.

They had assured her that their workmates won't utter a word to their superior. But Jaune, being so upright would do that later.

"So... **READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?!** " Sun shouted at her face with full of excitement, he was thirsty of beer. He felt the urge to invite Ruby, because he saw her weeping quietly. Sun was a great comrade of Ruby, she was kind always fun to be with.

So in what way do a person temporarily forget their burdens? A pint of a good beer, of course! And a music jam!

At first Ruby had second thoughts. If she would be caught goofing around at work she might get suspended or even fired. But today, she would not mind that.

* * *

 _ **Ruby POV**_

They immediately grabbed an abandoned guitar at a nearby shack; that was made of discarded wooden planks. In the shack, labourers sometimes sleep, rest, and eat. They managed to borrow a plastic bench from the shack and a newly created wooden rounded table to put on their alcoholic beverages and the recently bought Dorito chips, acting as a sort of appetizer.

With their muscular structure and experience on lifting heavy stuffs, they managed to carry their necessities on the 10th floor wherein the scenery was breathtaking. Tall skyscrapers, manhattan buildings, penthouses, condominiums and infrastructures. The mesmerizing puffs of red orange covering the sun, as it set down in the horizon. The birds flying freely on their expedition. In the heavens were in the hue of dark violet as the stars were beginning to appear.

They have been drinking for hours. Chatting, cracking jokes, giggles evolved into full blown laughter. They sang too many songs, passing the guitar for those who knew the chords. When it was Ruby's turn she had played 'One day by Matisyahu', the song that describe her feelings. She knew the chords by heart because a certain uncle taught her before he was deployed on Atlas.

"All my life I've been waiting for- I've been praying for- the people to say~~ that we don't wanna fight some more." Sun and Neptune singing hysterically at the background as the drunk crisomnette chants the track, full of emotions, determination, and powerful. With her eyes closed forcefully and her brows furrowing, almost meeting with each other.

"They'll be no more wars and our children's would play eh~~~ One day! One day! One day ehhh~~~" She reflected her current life situation on the song she had been singing for the past 2 minutes. Life has been cruel for her. Yes, that's right. Life is not a challenge to be solved, but a reality to be experienced. Life were given for us not just to live but be alive. In a patient with a heart monitor, flat line means dead but beating means it's still alive.

The source of unhappiness comes from those who only seek pleasure, happiness, a life free from guilt. How can you appreciate being joyful, if you do not undergo sadness. How can you be alive if you don't know how to breathe? Life can be bittersweet treat or a rocky road path. But if you are taking the easy road to happiness then you're not taking the right path. Just laugh at your problems, eventually, time would gradually heal your wounds that plasters and bandages won't fix.

"One day! One day! One day ehhh~~~" She finished with a final strum, so powerful and priceless. Followed by her trademark grin from ears to ears and a burp of her alcohol indulgence. She rarely got herself drunk, normally she has alcohol tolerance. But, this was different this time.

"Heereeee _**-Hic-**_ Rubes, drink one moreeee bottle!" Sun slurred while he offered her another battle, his eyes were red, eyes dropping. Voice coated in the scent of the intoxicating beer.

"Heheheh, thanskh Shun." Ruby, whose face was in the shade of vibrant red, gladly accepted the offer, she had consumed 4 bottles by far, managed to make her merry and loudmouthed. She finished the bottle in one heavy gulped. The odd liquid lingered in her mouth, gulping it instantly, the strong beverage was burning on her throat as she swallowed. She let out a loud 'whoo' after that. The lager was deeply hued, contains a distinctive sweet taste, balanced by the bitterness afterwards. Resulting in a strong intoxicating, blasted, besotted alcoholic kick. That first timers of it just chug a third of it would puke afterwards.

Albeit Ruby had tasted the lager before due to the insistence of her sister. The crimsonette had to surrender after drinking or in Yang's words; sipping it. The good 'ol times huh.

" **GUYZ!** Anyone up for one song?!" Neptune rose from his sit as he nearly screamed making the two latter irritated at the loudness of his voice. The Mistrali native was always speaking in loudness whenever he gets drunk, inebriated, and tipsy.

"Whatsh ish ett, thenn?" The crimson haired construction worker asked as her eyebrow arched. She slowly wiped the cold sweats on her temples and her neck.

"Ruby! Do you know the native Mistrali song?!" The blue haired lad screamed in reply. Standing on his seat as he threw her arms in the air, jumping up and down like a boy who wants to be first on asking question on his teacher.

" **Neptune!** Pleash keep your voice down. My head hurts like hell." Sun swatted his right hand to his bestfriend as he requested. After that he managed to drink another shot of beer followed by digging his hands at the cheese flavored Dorito bag to grab some chips.

"What songg?" The crimsonette responded while unclasping the chin strap of her apricot colored hard hat, then she tossed to the cemented yet rough ground. Followed by the struggle of unbuttoning of the first two white buttons of her red striped flannel.

She felt like she can't breathe, she felt that the hard hat and the flannel were suffocating her. Yet, she is not completely busted to toss her flannel around. She has dignity and upright attitude to not do that. Afterall, she is girl and the two in front of her were alcohol influenced men. She still have control over her body.

"Uh, sorry about that man..." The drunk Mistrali native apologized in a shaky quiet voice, keeping his head low for a second. Then finally returning to his normal state. With that stating, he sat at the plastic bench, legs crossed.

"Do you know 'Ang Huling El Bimbo?'." He mumbled in a soft tiny voice as if he wants to irritate Sun in a sarcastic way. Ruby could clearly smell the strong alcohol from his voice yet she didn't care. She was also stoned too.

Analyzing the sentence she just heard, at first she begged for Neptune to repeat his request again. She couldn't make out the phrase at first due to the rich Mistrali accent of his or maybe because the Ruby could not just hear it.

"Ugh, what?" At this moment she inserted her index finger inside her ear, cleaning it. So that she could hear it clearly. The blue haired man groaned in annoyance as he rolled his navy blue eyes and he clique his tongue out of irritation.

"I said... **DO YOU KNOW 'ANG HULING EL BIMBO?!** '." He bellowed at her, hoarsely that make the birds on their side fly away at of afraidness. Ruby now recognized the song. It was a Mistrali song in the early '80's, a famous love song that tackles about a poor man that was taught how to dance by his first love. The crimsonette love the track so much that she insisted her uncle to taught her the chords and lyrics of the song after being sent out on Mistral for a year.

"Ahhh... Uh! Yeah! Duh! I know that!" In the corner of her eyes she could clearly see Sun being frustrated and irritated. Toned hands on her face, attempting to squeeze away the pain he's undergoing. Followed by a painful groan.

While his bestfriend stand up once again, so sudden that the bench was moved. This time it's different, he is jumping up and down, eyes sparkling, mouth wide open, and his heart beats erratically. Barely containing the euphoria and joy.

"Holy frickity frack please sing the track!" Ruby, herself wondered, has Neptune past lives were a radio gossiper? Or a poet? Brushing those thoughts away by starting to place her left hand to the fret as she tried to remember the chords. She strum it and when she found out the tone of the guitar was a little off on the desired song, she immediately tinker it.

After 5 minutes, she tried to strum the instrument, the tone was suitable now. Satisfied with her work. She let out a grin as she start to play, closing her silver eyes placidly, letting herself savoring the moment. She eased on the warm up. She started to sing the first verses in a sultry way. Faintly smiling.

Her enthralling strumming was soothing, even though some of the lines were slurred and the lyrics were a bit hard to pronounce because Ruby was not accustomed on speaking the Mistrali native language. In the end it came out well; enthralling, flawless, spot on.

Tranquil, calming, relaxing, beautiful. Lyrics sang full of emotion. Music is the universal language of mankind, even though you can't understand the lyrics itself, but the melody, harmony, timbre, and tune would make out of it. The song itself, was not a balderdash or a piece of crap, it was lively, upbeat and jovial.

After finishing the warm up from finishing the chorus, Ruby let out a questioning look while Neptune and Sun looked at her with admiration, even the blonde construction worker's headache was gone. He and Sun were shocked, mouth wide open, eyes popping and as wide as dinner plates, their hands covered their mouth. They had no idea she could sing well let alone sing a foreign language. Neptune requested it jokingly, he never thought this would be turned out to be well.

They had no choice but to exuberantly request to play it again, this time , the full song. The young Rose sheepishly grin and positioned herself to sing the track again. The blue haired boy got up and requested Sun to dance with him just for funs. The blonde construction worker laughed at him and he accepted the request.

"On 1 2 3!" She shouted followed by a series of strums. She love the track, it was full of genuine meanings of love, pain, bitter reality and tragedy. She love Winter just as much as she love Weiss. She love them equally, care for them, and she was longing for their touch.

Just as mention above. Weiss completely engaged herself of engineering infrastructures, railways, bridges and skyscrapers. They rarely meet because of this, Weiss usually sleeps on her office while Ruby would come home dead tired. When they have a chance to meet up, it would be at work, if Weiss is assigned to the construction spot where the crimsonette works. The younger Schnee tend to distance herself from the crimsonette, she doesn't want PDA. She doesn't want to hear insulting remarks or teases from her coworkers.

As a struggling young engineer she felt the urge to prove herself to her sister and to the board of directors. That Weiss would make her sister proud of her, to never let her down and humiliate her in front of their business partners.

At times, the younger Schnee was embarrassed of her, for being clingy at work. For acting unprofessional. Sometimes they argue about this, Weiss squabbling while Ruby was seating unable to look her in the eyes. At first, Ruby eventually forgives Weiss after the younger Schnee apologized to her. But their quarrels became constant, always happening that leads to an emotional abuse.

She tried to understand Weiss, she tried. Sure she still love her, and yearn for her. But it feel there was this empty piece that was missing.. Time. Sure, they have maintained their communication with each other, but the engineer would always sent out to the places she's overseeing and handling, sometimes at isolated places. They lacked time with each other.

She called Weiss one day but was immediately cut off short because she needs to attend on one construction site. At times when her lover call the crimsonette, the young Rose would be either asleep or busy taking care of her sister. And her texts messages for her were always left **'SEEN'** , unreplied. If she ever reply, they were just casual short messages.

They have a stable and happy relationship for two years! But, how did their relationship got into this? How did it all end of this? That **bullshit** thing called 'Having to prove that they are worthy?' or the that she got promoted and is now going to be sent to all the corners of Remnant?

Ruby felt that this relationship is not working. She thinks that she couldn't able to provide Weiss wants. She had given her love, her common sense to understand her. Her time and almost her warm aura. But it seems the engineer doesn't always reciprocate it. Ruby thought that this love cannot go far. She is not worthy. She is just a dirty potato sack. She has this thoughts that maybe she is just a poor individual who can't give this expensive chocolates, adorable teddy bear or even go to a vacation with her.

Maybe Weiss is just ashamed that she dating a low class citizen, while she, herself, came from a powerful bloodline. This whole long distance relationship is not working for them. She doesn't want to hurt the girl. Ruby doesn't have the initiative or guts to break up with her. Because in the end... the young Rose was still madly in love with the Weiss Schnee...that she used to know.

It hurts, it really hurts. This is miserable and sorrowful. This is an absolute **fuckery**. She doesn't want a relationship like this. But she still hope that in the end it would be better. But fate doesn't seem to go that as well. By day by day it only gets worse.

Her mind was interrupted by she saw Sun fell and his face planted on the floor. She giggles at that. Afterall there were still a ton of reason to smile than not to smile. She  
just remained smiling while she plays. Even though it hurts, she has to try it. Afterall she is great at hiding her true emotions by her radiant smile.

Albeit, she was still lucky to have these kinds of friends.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Oooh, hai Winter! Lookin hawt there babe." The tipsy crimsonette waved her hands to the angry CEO while Neptune and Sun straightened themselves as they seemed to got themselves sober up by just the sight of their boss.

"I would see the two of you tomorrow at the main office." Winter sternly dictated to the two dunderheads as they bowed their head out of humiliation. Then the CEO looked at Ruby who was still wearing this insulting grin at her.

"And as for you." She grabbed the crimsonettes flannel as she got closer to her face. To the lips she wants to ravage and to the eyes she love the most. "You are coming with me." She pushes her back and grabbed her right ear as she pulled her out of the two idiots, she skedaddle her way to the place.

"Ugh! Help! Sun! Nep! She is goin to kill meeee!" She whined as she tried to restrain from Winter. The two imbecile could not just process what they saw and what they heard.

They looked at each other with their mouths gaping, eyes wide open.

" **They are a thing!?** " They shouted in unison as they hear muffled high pitched voice on the distance.

Ruby tried to hug a newly erected support wires as she tried to restrain, but her ear seemed to be torn apart by Winter so she eventually let go. She was dragged by the woman who make her feel special. By the woman who lend a shoulder to cry on. By a woman who is a human tissue. By the woman who genuinely waste time with her.

They ignored the skeptical and doubting looks of her coworkers, the burning and painful sensation of her right ear caused by the grip of the woman who clearly, without any doubt, love her. That would make an effort to catch the stars and the moon for her. That would travel the highest mountain and sail on the deepest ocean to be with her.

She thought that the CEO was on a week long business trip. So she had no other chance but to lesser her text messages to her. But it seems like Winter message the young Rose more often. They had video call, chat, call often than herself and Weiss. The CEO had provided her presence to the construction worker. She had lend her time to her.

She heard Winter muttering some words in Atlesian, probably curse words and such. She clearly sense that behind Winter's anger, she still love her.

After a matter of just 15 minutes they are on the front area of the establishment. The elder Schnee exert force on the grip. As she tried to find her car.

"Ah! It hurts it hurts it hurts!" Ruby yelped and shrieked as she cringe herself. She looked at Winter; who still have a scowl in her face. Her droopy tired eyes met Winter's dreamy clear ocean blue eyes.

"You should've thought that before you indulge yourself on those alcoholic beverages with those fiends." Winter retorted on a monotone as she glared on Ruby in return. The crimsonette let out a smirk and plastered a smug grin on her face.

"Ish my baby that jealou- **Ouch!** \- Ouch ouch ouch!" Winter increased her grip on the crimsonette as she lowers her head in embarrassment. Teeth clenching, eyes closed, face and ears flushed red.

After a moment she eventually found her luxury and highly expensive car after it was surrounded by a bunch of onlookers. It's either they are planning to steal the car, to look it at admiration or break it. This area was a slum after all, you got to face crimes, violent murders, and ruthless thief every inch of the place. She wondered why did the Schnee company accepted their client? Oh right. The money and the modernization.

She dragged Ruby on her car, while she is on the way the onlookers parted as they saw the owner who was clearly angry.

"Great, no need to shoo them away." She muttered to herself as she continually dragged the crimsonette. She had no shame when she's abashed. After reaching to her car, she immediately opened the door by it's handle. She just easily tossed Ruby on the front seat, followed by herself hopping on the driver seat.

She closed the door vehemently and positioned the rear view mirror to her face. She grabbed the keys attached to the bell hoops of her pencil skirt. She instantly started the engine she pushed the stick shift. And finally settling her hands on the steering wheel while her feet on the pedals.

She carefully drive, not daring to hit the children playing and the groups of drunk middle aged, good for nothing men. She want herself, her car and Ruby to get out of this slum, alive.

She meticulously drove to the crowded and dark alley, to the street corner only illuminated by the incandescent street lights, and finally they are on the EDSA highway.

They are both silently, not attempting to mutter a word to start a convo. Winter's anger fade away, there's no way in the world she could get angry with Ruby. Albeit, being silent sometimes is the best answer.

The elder Schnee immediately rushed her way to Vale from Vacuo after learning that Ruby's sister; Yang, got caught in an accident. She knew through heart that the crimsonette would undergo sulk into sadness and would do crazy things. She was right, she knew that Ruby is not a drinker let alone a rule breaker. But true emotions would over power a person. And would give them strength to do insane things. Emotions is like a double edged sword, it gives you determination and strength, but sometimes...It makes you blind.

She and the crimsonette was in a relationship for a year now. It is not just a normal relationship, it is an exclusive one. She and her sister were in a relationship with Ruby. It was a polygamous one. The siblings both agree that they would share Ruby. They would not fight for her like those cliché romantic 'drama' films. No, she doesn't want to lose her sister nor the crimsonette. She both care for them, but in a different way.

Philia for Weiss, as for Ruby it was Eros. There were different kinds of love. People make it seem that love is just lusting on an individual voluptuous figure or a muscular dude.

She knew her sister was getting used to it, sometimes she had noticed that Weiss changed her attitude towards the elder Schnee. Sometimes when they talk, they are this venomous tone laced on her words. She could imagine Weiss being irritated at her, always engaging herself on her responsibilities. To be honest Winter could see their irresponsible father in Weiss. She is starting to be just like him. And the elder Schnee doesn't want that. She doesn't want their relationship to be cover in molds and to be stain in dirt.

The elder Schnee tried to restrain herself from loving Ruby. She tried to kill her feelings. This is forbidden to have an affair on someone who is in a relationship, especially the one who is in a relationship with her sister. But she failed, she failed miserably. They have a ephemeral dalliance when they were drunk on a bar. They make out like hormone crazed teenagers on a nearby bathroom stall.

They tried to forget it like nothing happened. But they never succeed. The guilt in their hearts- never conquered- surrendered. They eventually admitted it to Weiss. She expected her sister to be angry at them, to slap them, to punch them, to scream the hell out of them. But they were responded by a gloomy face of acceptance. And even requested that she and Ruby should break up, because the younger Schnee clearly know that the crimsonette would be happy is she would be under Winter's care.

But, on the look of Weiss' eyes, she is still madly in love with the young Rose. Instead of breaking up, the elder Schnee requested that they should share Ruby. To much the CEO's surprise the civil engineer agreed that they would share the construction worker.

On the corner of her eyes, she could saw the crimsonette studying the buildings through the window, with her arms crossed, cheeks puffed. The CEO just smiled at this and when the red light struck the traffic light, she kissed Ruby in the cheeks. She could clearly smell the strong alcohol scent, yet she omits this.

"I apologize for what happened earlier Ruby... I didn't mean to do that.. Please forgive me babe." She sprinkled the crimsonette by her kisses. She kissed her cheeks. Her neck. Her knuckles. and her palm.

She only retorted with the clicking of the construction worker's tongue. Winter remembered that when Ruby drank too much alcohol, she has mood swings. Sometimes she can be jovial, angry, sad, and crying, then happy again.

The CEO returned to her seat as she saw the green light appeared. Still, no reply of 'that's okay, babe I forgive you', not even 'kay'.

"How many bottles have you consumed?" She changed the topic as she turned to the U-turn. The halcyon labourer did not reply, instead she snuggle to the CEO's right hand. She rubbed her head against the creamy and pristine white skin that she adores the most.

"Ugh! Don't fell asleep you moron!" She vigorously shake her right hand as she attempts to wake her. But alas, she failed. Sighing to her fate, she slumped back to her seat, nearly crashing on a yellow and black colored heavy barrier.

She needed to find a hotel at this hour. She can't let herself to spend a night on Ruby's lair. It was smoking hot in there, she also wants her lover to be comfortable while she slumber. Or else she would have to clean her vomit stained car.

* * *

They raced through the city, the bright neon lights, and the street lights are running quickly beside them, producing a blurry light in a flash. The atmosphere on the outside was calming. The capital of Vale sure has lots of people.

The stereo was playing a tune, as the music starts Winter taps the steering wheel with her left hand. While her right hand was still a teddy bear to Ruby. She need to find a exquisite hotel at this hour, it is now past 6 in the night and any minute by now the crimsonette would arose from her slumber. But all she can find are pig sty, shabby hotels that have a bad reputation for being used as a prostitution place or for illegal things.

Winter value her reputation too, if there would be a raid in a hotel, her name would get involved. She had to think wisely too.

She could hear Ruby grumbling on her sleep. Grunts of exhaustion, heavy breathing and light snoring. Winter studied her face while they were on a traffic. She couldn't begin on what part she loves the most. Was it her delicate skin, her well toned figure, her kissable lips? Or was it her eyes. the rarest kind she had encounter, silver like molten platinum. But one thing for sure, she fell in love with her attitude, her warm aura that melt her heart, and her glamorous smile that radiates and make the bitter chilly night warm just by cuddling in her arms.

She love her, every curves and every inch of her body. She let her see that the world isn't just about money, sedentary lifestyle and etc. It's about to be alive, to be human who knows how to love. Not to be greedy and needy but to be happy. The crimsonette taught her how to love and care for someone, genuinely.

She's pretty sure that she and her sister thinks the same thing.

Her silver eyes snapped open, and she suddenly felt dizzy, it took a moment for the elder Schnee on why does the crimsonette is covering her mouth and swatting her arm.

Winter frantically got nervous as she registered the thought. She immediately stepped on the gas pedal as she fasten the speed of the Rolls Royce, yet she remained being steady. Her eyes scanned every inch of the building.

' **God damnit!** She's going to puke all over my car!' In reality, she could easily replace the car if Ruby would vomit on it. She could easily swipe her debit card on the autoshop. But this Rolls Royce was sentimental for her. This is the car that her father has given for her when he died, it was a family heirloom for a score. Winter tend to get attached on certain things. This was also the car wherein Ruby and Winter sometimes make out, away from the public eye, on a secluded mountain top.

Her attention was taken by a sign. It was a small time hotel, yet it provides the best service and take note, no criminal activities. She immediately drove to the parking lot next to the establishment. The name of the hotel is Sogo Hotel with a catchphrase; So clean... So good!

When Ruby realized they stopped, she immediately got up and busted her way out of the car and went to a nearby corner and vomited there. The elder Schnee followed in suit as she secured the car. She gently stroked Ruby's back as she puke.

After a minute, she finally was done. She tidied herself and wipe the remnants of vomit on the corner of her lips.

"Wait here for a moment, I would get us a room." She instructed while taking off her bun. She puts on her big nerdy reading glasses, that she grabbed on the car. And brushes her side bangs by a white clip. So that, in that way she would remained unrecognizable. She puts on a medical mask, again she got that somewhere in her car.

"If I am out of sight, I would text you the room number, you do have your phone around you, right?" She asked softly while fixing herself, Ruby frantically nodded in return.

"Good, again, I would message you the room number, and you should wait for approximately 30 minutes." She dictated keeping a stern voice and stoic expression. "I don't want us to raise suspicion." Still, she isn't sure if what she reads on the article is right, if this place has a good reputation. Yet, she has no choice, she can't endure the traffic, and Ruby might vomit again.

She still loves Ruby, and she wants to manifest it to the world. But she would do it once her position on her business is secured- her position as a CEO were great. If she has a bad reputation of bringing girls on a motel, which is not true. There would be a black propaganda that would put her into shame.

She strode off with elegance.

* * *

"Finally." The crimsonette slumped on the queen sized bed. She relaxed there for a moment until she was met by a sharp flick on the forehead.

"Oww..." She whimpered as she rubbed the burning painful sensation, trying to ease the pain.

"Get up, you are going to take a bath!" She commanded as she pulled Ruby to the bathroom.

"Strip." A pause, no reply. She leaned in to the crimsonette and whispered seductively to the ear. "Or do you want me to take those filthy clothes for you?" Her arms roamed over the crimsonette's body. She teasingly feather touches her abdominal muscles, her breast while she bites the nape of the young Rose's neck.

Ruby swallowed hardly in reply, without turning she could clearly sense Winter's seductive grin. She gasped as the CEO's delicate hand unbuttoning her cammo trousers, and unzipping it with ease, letting the attire fall down to her knees.

Her breaths became ragged gasps, as Winter teasingly touch her inner thigh. While her other hand roamed to her left breast, gropping it lightly.

"So... What's your answer, hmmm?" She mumbled, licking the construction worker's left ear.

"Yes."

* * *

After a round of passionate love making, Winter settled and sit in between Ruby's legs. They were relaxing in a steaming warm bath. It was there alone time. They are just having the time in their lives. They had released their stress and cares in the world by having a passionate make out session. About not caring who you are, but making the best of it and ignoring all the vexation things around you. Drowning your pain, anxiety, worries and miseries through a powerful and great climax.

It was not just about sex, and fucking with each other. It's about intimacy, placidness and love. A calming and peaceful aura announces it's presence. Ruby burried her face of the CEO's neck as she embraced her.

"I missed you." She lovingly muttered as she closed her eyes letting herself savor the moment.

"Mhmm.." There was doubt on Winter's tone, as she closed her eyes and breathe on the warm breeze. Ruby at this moment playfully grope her as she nips on her neck.

In this place, they have all the time. There is only one world, the world is pressing you at this minute. There is only one minute in which you are alive, this minute-here and now. Tick tock tick tock. Is the only way to live is by accepting each minute as an unrepeatable miracle. You cannot waste time on nonsensical things, for time is always here, neither more nor less and always moving in a steady pace.

Let love be your greatest aim. Love may be a four letter word but it contains everything. Love is a language of various of emotions, if there are no emotions, they it would be senseless. Find some who are worth sacrificing for, you might get caught on a obstacle or challenge. But let me remind you, obstacles are put in your way to find out if you really want a thing- or just think you do

In the end, the future of your happiness depends on your choices. Happiness is based upon relationship and not possession. There is no cosmetic beauty like happiness or a genuine smile. The Schnee sisters had learned that after they met Ruby.

"So cared for another round-" Winter turned to Ruby as she requested but was later cut off when she was surprised by a sudden kiss by the idiot. Tongue danced on dominance followed by the crimsonette biting the CEO's lower lip. After they parted, a trail of saliva, appeared.

"I'm taking the lead."

* * *

 **A/N:** The song above was "A Little Death" by the awesome The Neighbourhood. And "One day" by Matisyahu and the "Ang Huling El Bimbo" a Filipino song by Eraserheads. Go check it! Also it's my first time writing a mature-ish scene. Need practice though. Music really fuels your imagination, isn't it? Please R and R and I would see you next chapter!


End file.
